I n t o x i c a t e d
by Kanapapa
Summary: Edward and Jasper go to shop for tux's, and run into Edward's long lost sister. Bella meets up with Rebecca Black's husband who happens to know Alice. A member of the Volturi stumbles into the Cullen's house drunk. What else could happen?
1. To the Mall

**Mkay, hey y'all. First story here. Hope you like it, even though I know the first chapter is shorttt.**

Disclaimer- These characters do not belong to me, and never will. pouts

Chapter One Bella's POV

"Edwarddd!" I pouted. I turned my head and looked at him with sharp eyes. He glanced over, the car never swerving from the road. His eyes met mine.

"Bella, stop complaining. I promised Alice."

"Promised her what? That you'd forcefully kidnap me to the mall _just_ so she could buy me everything in the store? Edward, you know I don't want anything fancy for the wedding!" I waved my hands up and down rapidly. Edward chuckled. I glared at him, but his golden eyes were back on the road. He didn't say anything. I folded my arms across my chest and fumed. I hated when he did this. Kidnapping me seemed to be like a contest. I imagined Alice and Edward betting money over how many times they could kidnap me in a month. That lightened my mood a little.

I glanced out the window at the Seattle landscape. Trees. Building. Trees. Trees. More trees. I sighed. Edward tilted his head a little to the side, and I noticed he was humming my lullaby. The car stopped abruptly. I looked around, the tree-filled landscape now replaced by a car-filled parking lot. Edward leaned toward me. My breathing stopped.

"Now," he said, his sweet breath blowing on my face. "Don't you think you could be a good girl, and make Alice happy today? She _really_..." My head swirled. "...would like it if you cooperated." He pressed his marble lips to mine ever so gently. He knew I was a sucker for his kisses. Edward pulled away, and I sighed.

"I'll behave," I mumbled softly.

"Good," he said. He reached over and gave me another sweet kiss, then, before I could blink, was out of the car opening my door.

I stared at him in awe. "I swear I'll never get used to that," I said. Edward laughed, and I got out of the car and we both walked to the mallfront.

T o B e C o n t i n u e d . . .


	2. The Bride's Mades

_Disclaimer- These characters do not belong to me, and never will_

Bella's POV

Edward shuffled me through the doors. I looked around warily. Bright signs lit up the mall, advertising for the next big sale or new items that had come out. We stopped at Aunie's Pretzels and I ordered one. Unlike Edward, I was hungry. He kept one hand on the small of my back, occasionally snarling quietly. I glared at him. "Edward," I said, so only he could hear it. "Stop paying attention to those people's thoughts. Think calm thoughts. Hum my lullaby. Just distract yourself."

Edward looked me in the eye, sorriness on his face. "I'm sorry Bella," he sighed. "If you could just _hear_ what some of those guys are thinking about you, or picturing with you." His voice strained. "Some of them aren't alone either, they have girlfriends. Stuff like that pisses me off. I'm sorry," he repeated.

I nodded in approval, and his mood seemed to perk up a bit. We spied Alice and Jasper outside of a shop called 'The Bride's Mades', and I goggled over the items inside. The stuff in there must cost at least one-hundred-fifty dollars per shoe, and Alice said she was going all out. Alice grabbed Jasper's arm and shoved him over to us, Edward in particular. There was a bit of a collision, both vampires not expecting to be thrown into each other. They sorted it out as Alice strode towards me.

"Come on, Bella," she said. "Shopping time! And you," she glared at Edward, "weren't supposed to come. I told you before, you can't see the dress before the wedding! My rules! Luckily--"

"Alice had a vision," Jasper finished. "So she decided to bring me along to take the groom to that little tux shop down the road. I was very pleased to hear this," he said, sarcasm dripping from every word. Alice looked like she was going to slap him, but must have thought better of it. She leaned over to Jasper and kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you," she said. "And thanks. Now come ON Bella! There's a blue gown in there with your name on it!" Alice grabbed my arm and towed me towards the racks. I saw Edward and Jasper laugh, but they walked away, knowing Alice would see where they were if they stayed. Torture... I thought.

Alice thought just the opposite. "What do you think of this one Bella?" she asked, holding up a light blue dress. It was an elaborate gown, a flower-embroidered corset with long, sheer sleeves that beaded at the wrists. The skirt was plain blue underneath, but there was a white, thin, loose-knitted covering on top of it, making cloud shapes drift across when it moved. It was a nice dress, but when I looked at the price tag, I felt faint.

"Four-thousand dollars! Alice! I can't let you pay for that!" I gasped.

Alice just cocked her head to one side. "Bella, this is your special day. I'll pay for it. It's a very good brand," she added, looking closer at the tag. I just stood there, eyes and mouth open.

"Can we please go a little cheaper?" I pleaded. "At least go down to the--" I gulped. "two-thousand range and below, please?"

Alice glared. "Three-thousand," she haggled.

I sighed. "How about twenty-five-hundred, and I'll let you buy whatever shoes you want for me. No high-heels though," I added. "Deal?"

Alice's face lit up. "Deal. But you have to try this on," she said, putting the blue dress she was holding in my arms. I sighed, but accepted the dress. She pointed out the changing rooms, and I walked over, taking a good look around as I went. I spotted a light pink gown that didn't seem too expensive, and made a mental note to come back and get it to show Alice.

I stepped in front of the dressing rooms, and pulled aside the curtain leading in. Hmm, I thought, curtains, nice. I found an open curtain and stepped inside, pulling it closed behind me. I set the dress on the chaise that sat next to a little table in the corner. This place was high class. I slipped out of my t-shirt and jeans and grabbed the dress again. I set it down carefully, and stuck my legs through the opening. I wiggled my hips up through it, and stuck in my arms. The zipper was another story. Holding my hair back and the dress up, I opened the curtain, not surprised to see Alice there waiting for me.

"I got it," she said helpfully. Alice zipped up the dress, and I let my hair fall back to my shoulders. "Wow," she said.

T o B e C o n t i n u e d . . .


	3. In the Car

**Very short, but oh well. There's moreee to come laters, soooo it'll be really long.**

Edward's POV

Leaving the mall, Jasper and I walked side by side to the car. I faintly picked up Alice's thoughts. '_Bella, seriously, it's not too much. It's your special day, I'll pay for it._ came floating into my mind. I chuckled, and Jasper looked at me quizidly. I repeated the message, and he laughed. Bella needed to relax a little, and let Alice do her thing.

We got to my Volvo, and Jasper sat in the driver's seat, cutting me off. "What are you doing?" I asked, puzzled. I knew where the tux shop was. He knew that. I took a look in his head and sighed. "Why do we have to go there? She doesn't like me."

"Because she's the best, and because Alice told me to," Jasper replied.

I rolled my golden eyes. "You're despicable," I growled. I walked around to the passenger side of the car, and got in, the spedometer shooting towards eighty miles-per-hour in a flash. An image of Bella passed through my mind's eye.

'_I hate driving slow._'

I had said, and Bella looked at me with astonished eyes.

'_This is slow?_'

I chuckled at the thought. Jasper raised his eyebrows, but just sped up to around one-ten. I sat back, and leaned my head against the seat. At least it was a half-hour ride, considering our speed. I got to relax a little before we got there.

I must've zoned out, because the next thing I noticed was that Jasper had his foot off the gas, and was slowly turning onto a side road. I groaned audibly.

"She isn't that bad, Edward," Jasper said. "Besides, Alice had a vision, and everything went fine."

As he pulled the car into the driveway, I didn't have to be a mind-reader to know that things _wouldn't_ be fine.

T o B e C o n t i n u e d . . .


	4. Perfection

Bella's POV

"Wow, as in good? Or wow as in bad?" I asked. I spun in a circle and the dress twirled around my ankles.

"Good. Definitely. Go look," Alice said. Her golden eyes were catching, and I was afraid of what I might see. I stepped back through the curtain, and stuck my head in range of the mirror. Two widened chocolate brown eyes stared back at me. Not for long, I thought to myself. The wedding was in two weeks, and after that, I'd leave to Alaska. To college, thought Charlie and Renée, but the Cullens and I knew better. As soon as we were in our new home, Edward would keep his promise. However dreadful to him it may seem, I was ready. I shivered unconsciously. Enough beating around the bush, I had to look at this dress or Alice would come barging in, eyes glowering. Taking a deep breath, I stepped in front of the mirror.

What I saw surprised me. The dress looked amazing. The collar, I noticed, had embroidery around it also, beads sewn into the lining. It was a square collar, something else I hadn't noticed before, and it showed off my sleek collar bones. The sleeves fell around my wrists, the open ends swaying when I moved. The body of the dress seemed to enhance my bust, something I'm sure even though Edward would like, I was a little self-conscious of. The skirt flittered around my ankles, not touching the ground, so there was no danger of me tripping. Alice had good taste, I thought briefly.

The dress was amazing, but the price tag . . .

I bit my lip as Alice stepped into the room. "So? Doesn't it look great on you? And I found these awesome ballet flats, to match the dress of course. They have the same embroidery around the edges, and--"

I cut her off midsentence. "Alice, it's _four-thousand dollars_!" I said, with emphasis on the price. "I can't, no, won't let you pay for that!"

Alice chuckled quietly. "Yes you will, Bella." She tapped her head. I groaned. "Oh, yes," she said, "You will."

"Aliceee," I begged. "I know you like the dress. I do too, but I found a nice pink dress over past those posters." I opened the curtain and pointed. "And the price is reduced. Please Alice!" She just stood there tapping her foot. I sighed and glanced towards the pink dress. The tapping stopped suddenly, and I looked into her eyes. She was looking at me, but not _at_ me. Another vision. Alice formed a smile on her face, then looked me up and down.

"Perfect," she said. "Absolutely perfect."

I barely had time to blink before Alice brushed past me, her small frame disappearing behind the tall racks. I followed quickly, unable to keep up with vampire speed, and found Alice rummaging through a rack, discarding dress after dress. Glancing nervously at her, I found another chaise and sat down on it, being careful not to wrinkle the dress I was already in. My thoughts started to drift back to Edward. The look on Jasper's face didn't seem right to me when he'd explained where they were going. It was like he was hiding something. Something he didn't want Edward to know.

Alice interrupted my thoughts, pulling a dress from the rack and holding it up. My mouth fell open. "Well," she asked. "What do you think?"

"Beautiful," I whispered. That was an understatement. The dress Alice was holding was a golden honey color, the exact shade of Edward's eyes after hunting. The gown was held up by three white spaghetti straps, all going over the wearers left shoulder. The other side had no sleeve. It was sort of a baby doll gown: the bodice only covering the bust. That part of the gown had white lace over the golden fabric, forming swirls and patterns. The skirts started under the bodice, and were jagged cut. They looked like they'd fall right under my knees if I put it on. The dress was perfect, in every way. "Oh Alice!" I said. "I love it! How did you . . . wow," I said again.

Alice stood there, a smile on her face. "I saw it, Bella. On you. At the wedding. The blue dress came earlier on, but this one suits you much better. Edward'll love it." She winked and handed the dress to me. "Try it on."

I smiled and nodded. Alice walked over towards the shoes, particularly the flats. God, I never thought shopping, my personal hell, could actually be fun. Out of curiosity, I took a glance at the price tag. My eyes widened. "ALICE!" I screamed. Hearing no reply, I weaved through the racks after her.

T o B e C o n t i n u e d . . .

**Well, it's a little longer. I'll try to get more up, cause I have up to chapter. . . 11 I think, written. Woo. R&R.**


	5. Meeting the Family

Edward's POV

Jasper knocked on the door. "Come in!" a voice shouted. I glanced at Jasper hesitantly. This woman knew me, and a little more than I wanted her to. I had gone off on my own awhile, after I left Bella. I gulped. Those memories were painful. I had been trying to occupy myself by learning tracking, and I found _her_. Of all the vampires in the world, I had found _her_, in Africa. Preying on innocent children of all things. I'd been looking for a place to stay for awhile, and saw her blank, red eyes behind a counter at a hotel. Soon after, _she_ had moved to Forks.

I shivered away from the thoughts, noticing that Jasper was looking at me with a puzzled expression. I shook my head. He seemed to understand a little, sending a short calming wave over me, but opened the door and stepped in. Damn it Jasper, I thought. You don't understand the half of it.

I followed him through the doorway, and we both walked towards a lit room. The walls of the hall were painted blood red. Her little joke, I thought. As we got closer, I noticed that all the windows in the house were covered with curtains. All of the neighbors must think she's photogenic, I thought. She _did_ think of everything.

I picked up faint thoughts from behind the lit door. '_I knew he'd come eventually, he couldn't just pretend I don't exist. I wonder who the other one with him is. He has a good sound to his step. I'd recognize Edward's steps anywhere though. Here they come. Sit up straight now, don't want to be a sloucher._'

Jasper looked at me quickly, then opened the door. A woman was sitting behind an oak table, staring straight at us. There was an empty plate in front of her, though no human food in sight. She smiled, showing perfectly white teeth.

"Hello Edward!" she chirped. "And just who is your friend?"

Jasper glanced sideways at me, waiting to see what I'd do.

I took a deep breath and said, "Jasper Hale. Jasper, this is Skaene."

T o B e C o n t i n u e d . . .

**Hold for about five minutes if you're reading this now, and you'll get a long chapter. . .**

**Your humble servant,**

**Kanapapa**


	6. A Lost History

Jasper's POV

I knocked on the door. "Come in!" I heard a voice shout. Edward glanced at me hesitantly.

I didn't know that Edward knew who ran this little shop. All Alice had told me was that I needed to get Edward to this place, and watch what happens. Blocking my thoughts from him wasn't easy, but I'd managed so far. Disobeying Alice wasn't very high on my to-do list. I glanced at Edward, and saw a peculiar expression on his face. I raised an eyebrow. He looked up and shook his head. I lowered my eyebrow, and opened the door, sending a calming wave in his direction.

At the end of the hall, I looked at Edward, then opened that door also . . .

. . . and my mouth fell straight down. Across from me sat what could have been Edward's twin sister. She looked about twenty, and had the same tousled red-ish brown hair as Edward, although it fell to her shoulders. Face shape was the same, and body shape was as similar as a male and a female's bodies could be. The only difference was her eyes, which were a fiery red. She's a vampire too!? I thought, but blocked it from Edward. I glared more intently at her eyes, noticing a kind of cloudiness veiled over them. Strange . . .

The girl smiled, showing her perfectly white teeth. "Hello Edward!" she said. "And just who is your friend?"

I glanced over at Edward. How did she know his name? Edward said that the girl hated him, but surely she wouldn't recognize him that easily. Especially with the fog over her eyes.

Edward took a deep breath. "Jasper Hale. Jasper," he gestured towards me. "This is Skaene . . ." He paused, unsure of what to say. What's her _last_ name? He either doesn't know it, or does, and is afraid of it. Of me knowing it. Not wanting Edward to hear my thoughts completely, I sent over a short burst of confusion. It seemed to just annoy him further. He looked up at the woman, eyes turning black as coals. Skaene seemed to enjoy this, though I wasn't sure if she could see Edward or not. A smirk formed on her face.

"I'll tell you my name," Skaene said. "My _full_ name, is Skaene--"

"_I'd_ like to tell Jasper, actually," Edward growled. I'd never seen him act like this before. He turned towards me, eyes pitch black.

"This," he murmured, "is Skaene . . . Masen. My sister. Twin sister, more specifically. . ." I felt as if I was going to throw up. That feeling for a vampire is very strange, mostly because I _couldn't_ have thrown up if I tried. I let down my shield, letting my jumble of thoughts become open to Edward, sending uncertainty and anger and confusion along with them. I tried to catch his eyes, but they were frozen on his sister's face. Skaene raised her head, and laughed. It was a cruel sound.

"I can't _believe_ you never told them about me!" she yelled, more to herself than to us. "Should I tell the story, or would you like to Edward?" she asked, folding her hands in her lap.

Edward glared up at her. After a few moments of awkward silence, Skaene spoke again. "Your _brother_," she began, putting air quotes around the word, "Would like me to introduce myself a little better first. Then he would like to tell the story." Edward nodded stiffly, eyes down.

"My full name," she began, "Is Skaene Elizabeth Masen. I was born the same day as Edward, in the year nineteen-oh-one. I'm one-hundred and seven, although I was changed when I was twenty-one years old, four years after my brother.

"I am legally blind. If you understand 'legal' limits on sight. True, I cannot see with my eyes. But I see with my ears. To me, Jasper was it? You look to me like you do to everyone else, minus the colors. If you count sight as colors and visuals, I am blind as a bat. Everyone has blue skin, eyes, hair, teeth, clothes, blue _everything_ to me. That's just how my sight works. Sound waves. I can identify certain people by the sound of their step. It's like a fingerprint.

"I share the same power as my brother. I, too, can read minds. We can communicate back and forth using this method, which you probably noticed earlier before I started all of this talk. I guess you could call the way I see the world a power too, because before I was changed, I really couldn't see at all. I was living life in a black void, until that one night.

"And you don't have to ask that question, Jasper, because here's the answer. When Edward and I were dying, my mother gave Carlisle a message. Oh yes, I remember him. 'Save my son,' she had said. 'Do everything in _your_ power.' I had overheard this message, and was extremely mad about it. Why hadn't she said anything about me?! The woman was damned, as far as I thought. I think it was the hatred that let me live. Or something else was destined for me. It could have been my blindness. It was true, I wasn't as sick as my brother. I didn't know what to think. I just lived. So, unknown to my now dead mother, I stowed away on the cart with Edward. Soon after, Carlisle took Edward away. 'Where is he?' I had asked. 'Where is my brother?' 'He'll be back soon,' Carlisle had told me. I had asked how soon, and he admitted he didn't know. So there I was, lost in this world, no parents or relatives to speak of. Everyone thought Edward had died, and I was a _very_ lucky orphan. I was sent to an orphanage, not being able to be on my own without my sight. On my eighteenth birthday, Carlisle came and picked me up. He worked with me for three years. Eventually explaining what he was. What my brother was. I begged him for the same fate as Edward. I wanted immortality. To be with him and Edward forever. After awhile, I had convinced him, and I became like him. That is, until we went our separate ways.

"You see, I hadn't agreed with Edward and Carlisle's diet. I thirsted for human blood, not that disgusting animal shit they fed on. So I left. I went down to Africa, and remained there. Forgetting about Edward and Carlisle for the moment. Living in my own peace.

"Which brings me to the beginning of how we met again," Skaene sighed. "But I think I'll wait a moment and let you digest all of this."

I needed that moment. My hands were trembling. Not with rage, exactly, just because Edward, _my brother_, had witheld the information from me so long. And Carlisle, and Alice. I took a deep breath. No, this wasn't Alice's fault. She saw it, didn't know how to tell me, and sent me here. To see for myself.

I looked up, two blood red eyes hammering into mine. "Ready for the next part?" Skaene asked.

"No. But let's hear it anyway. Go ahead Edward."

T o B e C o n t i n u e d . . .

**Dun dun dunnn. R&R**


	7. Meeting up Again

Edward's POV

Skaene had finished. It was my turn. I glanced over at Jasper, watching his hands tremble. I looked in his mind. '_Why had Edward held this information from me for so long? And Carlisle, and Alice. No, this wasn't Alice's fault. She saw it, didn't know how to tell me, and sent me here. To see for myself._' Alice. I should have known. They were both hiding something from me at the mall. That was it. I clenched my fists.

"Go ahead Edward," Jasper prompted.

I stared at him. "What?"

". . . the story? Of you met again? Remember?"

How could I forget? "Right," I sighed, sitting down in one of the two chairs across from Skaene. Jasper took the other. Skaene looked at me, her ruby eyes searching my topaz ones. She had heard this before, but was still uncertain.

'_Are you sure you told me_ everything_ before?_' she thought to me. I nodded. Jasper rolled his eyes, thinking, '_Great, more mind talk._' I laughed under my breath, then began.

"Jasper, you remember when I . . . left, for awhile. I was distracting myself, from . . ." I stuttered.

". . . Bella," Jasper whispered.

I gulped. "Yes, Bella. I'm sorry, I don't like this story, so ignore me if I start to stumble around the words.

"When I left, I had to distract myself. Some way. Any way. I remembered James, and decided to give tracking a try. Victoria was my test subject. I still had a true lead, before I followed her to Texas, then went mislead to Brazil. She knew I was following her, jumping continents like a grasshopper.

"I was at Mount Kilimanjaro at the time, hunting the mountain animals. I was full after, and tired, so I went looking for a place to rest for awhile. I ran to the base of the mountain, and found a little village. It was called Arusha. The people there were friendly, but desperate for water. A drought had been going on at the time. I'd come into the city at night, wary of the sun. I didn't want to attract attention to myself. That didn't end up very well though . . .

"Even though it was nighttime, people kept coming up to me and murmuring. I listened in at their thoughts, but what I heard was no use. It was all in a jumble of different languages. So I took a look this time, and saw a girl. A girl who looked just like me. I had remembered my sister, but I knew she couldn't be alive. She had died in the influenza. That's what Carlisle had told me. Or was it? No. I remembered something else. Skaene, Carlisle and me _hunting_. Then Skaene leaving us. Carlisle _had_ bitten her, I thought. She was here.

"I searched the crowd desperately, trying to find someone who spoke English. Someone who could tell me where she was. Despite the fact that she hated me, and my mother, I needed to see her. I hadn't seen her for so long.

"After scoping out thoughts for awhile, I heard someone thinking in English. Thrilled, I went over and asked if he knew a Skaene Masen. The man had looked me up and down, then nodded his head. He sent me to an orphanage, telling me that Skaene was a caretaker there. At that I had growled. The man looked confused, then said, 'You know, you look just like her.' 'I know,' I had responded.

"I tried to look casual as I walked to the orphanage. Going too fast would look inhuman. I knew when I found the correct building. I could smell her. Her and all the children she 'took care of'.

"I knocked on the door, and it swung open on its hinges. Unlocked. Stepping inside, I noticed that the building was empty. Nobody was here, at all. The scents were weak, and there were no thoughts, like the place had been deserted a few weeks ago. Why would the man send me here, if everyone was gone? I looked around quickly, then stopped dead in my tracks. A body lay on the floor, its chest heaving. I resisted the thirst, and went over towards it. A man.

"'She. . . she. . .' he had said. 'At. . . the. . . inn. . .' He gulped, blood sputtering up. 'That. . . bitch.'

"After he had said that, he died. I looked closer at him. He was covered in his own blood, that much was easy to see. but I couldn't tell where the blood was coming from. Some from his mouth, yes, but that much couldn't have come from there. I rolled him over, and saw a deep gash in his back. It must have punctured the lungs, explaining why he was coughing up the blood. Even though there was blood around him, it wasn't enough to fill his body, even if he still had it. Skaene had bitten him. Bitten him, drank a little, and ran. The venom was just too much for his system.

"I knelt down, and hung my head for a moment, knowing that it could have easily been me who killed this man. If I had never returned to Carlisle. Or didn't agree with him like my sister.

"I stood up soon after, and went back to the door, breaking it off its hinges this time. I went back, laid the man's corpse on it, and put the corpse outside the building for someone to find. I couldn't stay, it would look like I did it. I thought about what the man had said. 'At the inn. . .' My sister was in the city still. That was good. Easier to find her. I set off to the center of the city, thankful that there were still a few hours of nighttime. I searched out the man that had told me to go to the orphanage, and told him she wasn't there.

"'Try the inn at the edge of the city,' he told me. 'She sometimes works there for a little extra money.'

"I could have hugged him, but I strode off in the direction he had pointed me. In a city this small, I figured that she had to be here. There weren't many other places. I found the inn easily, and walked inside. It was hazy inside: many people smoking cigarettes at the bar. I went up to the desk. 'I'm looking for a Skaene Masen. Is she here?' I had asked.

"The person behind the desk turned around. 'Yes,' my sister said. 'I'm here Edward.'

"So I had found my sister. We talked for awhile, and I stayed at the inn that night, then she decided that she wanted to keep a watch on me, so she moved to Forks. And opened this little tux shop," I finished. "Which is actually why we came. Skaene, you probably saw this in my thoughts, but I'm getting married, and I guess Alice thought I should come here."

Skaene looked from me to Jasper, whose head was down. "Sure, Edward. Who's the girl?"

As if she didn't know.

"Bella. Isabella Swan, actually, but she prefers Bella."

Skaene chuckled. "I'll go get my tape measure," she said, standing swiftly from the chair. "Maybe you should uh, talk to your friend here. He seems a little shocked."

On cue, a wave of confusion and anger rolled through me. I should've told Jasper earlier. I should have told all of them. This was no way to find out.

Skaene left the room, and Jasper turned towards me. His eyes were black. We should hunt. . . I thought randomly, but I didn't think that was the only reason for the color.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he whispered. "Why _the hell_ didn't you tell me. . ?" he repeated.

I blinked a few times, trying to think of an adequate answer. "I. . . I didn't know what to do," I said hesitantly. "I didn't know where she was. If she knew about the Volturi. No, scratch that, I know she knew. But, I just _couldn't_ Jasper. I don't know."

Jasper seemed to understand, straightening up a little bit. His eyes seemed to lighten. "So you don't have any other relatives I don't know about, right? No werewolf uncle or anything?"

We both laughed.

T o B e C o n t i n u e d . . .

**R&R. I'll accept flames.**


	8. Cheating

**Bella's POV**

I found Alice leaning against a dress rack, another vacant smile on her face. Another vision, I thought. Maybe it's a cheaper dress on me this time. I glanced down at the tag again. Seven _thousand_ dollars. My wedding or not, Alice was most definitely not paying for _that_. Waiting for the vision to finish, I drifted my thoughts back to Edward. I guess Jazz seemed happy enough to go, but he did have a peculiar smile on his face when he said it. It was sort of like when Charlie lied to me: his voice told me one thing, but his body told me another. Edward obviously wouldn't have gone if he knew about it, if Jasper was that tense. He must have been protecting his mind with a steel wall. A steel wall about one hundred feet thick.

Alice stood up, smiling a genuine smile this time.

"What was it? What did you see?" I asked.

She winked. "Nothing you have to worry about. Just that Jazz and Edward were successful at that shop." I didn't believe that that was all she had seen. Now she was keeping something from me. I figured I'd coax it out of Edward later, and turned back to the problem I had now.

"Alice, did you _see_ this price? I'm not letting you pay _seven thousand dollars_ for my wedding dress, that I'll only wear once! I can't have kids! They can't wear it! It's a huge waste of money, and I'm not letting you do it." I was in full pout mode now. Edward could break it, but I didn't think Alice could have the same effect on me.

She laughed. I looked at her quizidly. "This isn't funny Alice," I mumbled, frowning.

The laughter increased. "Bella," she got out through giggles. "Like _I'd_ actually pay THAT? I'm a. . ." She looked around, making sure there were no bystanders. ". . .vampire. I can do anything, just watch. You did want this one correct?" I nodded, and she took the dress from me. "Right size?" I nodded again. "Be right back."

Alice skipped off to the front desk, and I settled down to watch. She made sure I was in earshot, then began. "Excuse me, uh, miss?" The girl at the front desk turned toward her.

"Yes ma'am. Can I help you?"

"I think so, but it might seem a little much, well, actually not enough. . ."

"What do you mean dear?"

"Well. . ." Alice sighed, and I could detect a hint of sarcasm there. "My best friend is getting married in a few weeks, and she _really_ wants this gown. It has a certain. . . charm to it, and her fiancée will love it."

"What's the problem then? It is a beautiful gown."

Alice turned away, and when she turned back, a single tear was on her cheek. I giggled. Cheater. I was glad I gave her my water bottle to hold. "The problem is the price," she choked out, almost sobbing. "She can't pay for it. Her dad. . . her dad. . ."

"What's wrong with her dad?"

"He has cancer," Alice sobbed. I almost burst out laughing. Alice was a very good actress. "And she has to pay for the treatments. The most she can pay for the dress is twenty-five hundred. Could you please. . . lower the price? For her dad?"

"Oh, my, of course dear!" The woman looked close to tears. "Is she here in the store? Or do you want me to keep it on hold."

"She's here, I'll go get her." Alice turned slowly away, and tried not to run towards me, a huge smile plastered on her face. The desk lady was probably thinking it was true. After all, a very pretty girl with inhuman gold eyes had told her that. Alice was hypnotic.

I caught Alice's arm, and tried to look sad, but grateful. She passed me her checkbook silently. I knew to use her name, and that was enough. At the desk, I wrote out the check carefully, and handed it to the woman. She smiled and handed me the dress in a garment bag. We both walked away softly, but a voice called us back.

"Oh, Alice!" We both turned around quickly, not knowing which of us she really wanted. "Tell your dad I said hello, okay?" Relief passed through me.

"I will. Thank you!" I shouted back. She smiled, and turned back to her work. Alice and I walked quickly out of the store, and broke down into laughter.

T o B e C o n t i n u e d . . .

**A/n: Charlie doesn't really have cancer, it was a joke. I know you guys probly got that, but I didn't want a bunch of reviews saying, OMG CHARLIE HAS CANCER?! Haha, it's just a joke to get the dress for less.**

**Your Humble Servant,**

**Kanapapa**


	9. Unexpected Surprise

Bella's POV

"Oh my _God_, I can't believe she fell for it! Normally it takes a better story than that. A family member in a war, or someone dying: Something more elaborate. I mean, I could have gone on and on and on about how your brother had gone off to a war and had his foot cut off because he got shot at and it got infected. Or it could have been. . ." Alice babbled on. I laughed aloud, not stopping her rant. She deserved a little gloat time. After all, she had gotten me the dress at an outstanding price. Twenty-five hundred, just like she had promised earlier.

We walked past a pizza shop, and my mouth began to water. I hadn't realized how hungry I was until now. I tapped Alice on the shoulder, stopping her rant. "Can we--I--go get something to eat?" She nodded, and we walked into the front of the pizza shop. It was a nice place, very Italian in the decor. Red, white, and green flags hung around the room: Standing on tables, hanging from the walls, and painted on some of the ovens in the back. The walls were a light tan, and a few people sat beneath the fluorescent lighting. Alice looked around, sniffing a little here and there. She must think this place smells bad, I thought. Not to me.

I went to the end of the line, picking up a tray. It was a serve-yourself kind of shop, and that was fine by me. Looking over the pizzas, I finally decided to get a veggie slice, and a bottle of water. Alice, trying to be conspicuous, picked a sausage piece. The sausage looked freshly cut and uncooked. Perfect. For her. She grabbed a water also, and we walked up to the cashier, smiling and still chatting about her convincing lie. A voice interrupted us.

"That'll be four sixty-six, miss," the cashier said. I reached in my pocket and pulled out a five, handing it to him. The bell on the register rang, and he handed me my change. I moved up, but stopped, waiting for Alice. Glancing around the shop, I spotted a few familiar faces. I could have sworn that Mike and Tyler were sitting in the corner, engrossed in some important conversation. I wondered what they were talking about, but Alice jerked me back to reality.

"Come on, Bella. Let's get a seat." I followed her, weaving through the tables. We sat down and I began to eat. Alice picked up a piece of rare sausage and popped it in her mouth, continuing on with her story as if nothing had interrupted. I laughed internally, but acted as if I was interested. Truthfully, my thoughts were back on Edward. Alice had said that there was no trouble with the shop, but she was still keeping something from me. It had something to do with the look on her face when she said it. It was more of a smirk, not a smile. And still, I thought back to how Jasper had looked when he told Edward where they were going. It seemed to me that Alice, Jasper, and Edward knew something that I didn't. And I didn't like that. Edward and I were getting married, and he had to confide in me, right? I confided in him, and I knew I could trust him. I hope he realized the same thing.

Another voice interrupted my thoughts, and it certainly didn't belong to Alice. I looked up, seeing a black-haired guy with green eyes staring back at me.

"Hey, I'm Justin."

T o B e C o n t i n u e d . . .

**R&R**


	10. Freak Out

Edward's POV

Skaene walked back into the room, tape measure in hand. She motioned over to me, so I went over to her. A few thoughts were in her head.

'So, your brother took this a little better than I expected. And is avoiding us. Ha ha, maybe he's just giving us room to talk.' She looked over at Jasper, who had taken a seat in the corner, away from us. He obviously was trying to give us some privacy. I didn't need to look at his thoughts to realize that.

'Yeah, even though we aren't actually talking, so to speak. He can't hear us.'

Skaene laughed aloud, cutting Jasper out of the joke. She raised my arm, took a measurement, and wrote it in a little notebook she had brought with her. I glanced at the notebook curiously, reaching down toward it. It had a deep red binding, with an embossed golden heart in the center. I picked it up, noticing a little latch on one side of the heart. It wasn't embossed after all, the heart was set in the notebook. Must have been from a locket. . .

I wedged my fingers in the other side of it, trying to force the heart to open. A hand slapped my hand away. I recoiled, mostly from shock, not pain. Skaene glared down at me with furious eyes, the book now in her hand. She raised it above her head.

"What the HELL are you doing!?" she shrieked.

Jasper turned his head rapidly towards me, waves of shock coming off of him. I tilted my head slightly, trying to communicate with him. He must have gotten it somewhat, turning away with a frown on his face. I looked back at Skaene. She hadn't moved a muscle, but was breathing in gasps now.

"What the hell were you doing?" she asked again, quieter this time. She put her raised hand down, and cradled the book against her chest.

T o B e C o n t i n u e d . . .


	11. Flashback

Bella's POV

"Uhh, hi," I stuttered. Justin's deep green eyes were like probes, searching for something. He was unrealistically beautiful: but didn't appeal to me the way Edward did. He blinked, then looked me up and down. I could feel Alice staring at him. Who was this Justin guy anyway? And what business did he have here? I folded my arms across my chest, not liking how deep his eyes seemed to go into me. Just then, Justin's eyes went wide.

"May I?" He gestured to an empty chair next to Alice and me.

"Umm, sure." It sounded like a question the way I said it, but I had said he could sit. Before I had time to blink, he was in the chair, staring at my hands folded across my chest. I self-consciously turned away, thinking he was a pervert. For all I knew, he was: the way he looked at me. One of those stupid, sex absorbed, jerky little-

"Can I have your hand?" I looked up, a little shocked.

"Excuse me?"

"Your hand. I want to look at something. Your left hand, to be precise. . ."

His eyes were stuck, I realized, not on my bust line, but on my arm. My left hand, actually, just like he had said.

"Oh sure, here." I held out my arm without hesitation. It was a reasonable request, but Alice looked at me like I was insane. Sort of a, what-the-hell-do-you-think-you're-doing-Bella-you-don't-even-know-this-guy look. I shrugged. I felt I could trust him. Justin took hold of my wrist, and stared at my ring finger. The finger with Elizabeth Masen's ring on it. My engagement ring. My breath caught in my throat. He wouldn't take it, would he? No, Justin wasn't like that. . . What am I talking about, I haven't known the guy for two minutes!

"Where did you get that?" he asked? I glanced up, those green eyes looking into mine, searching for the information. Alice seemed like she was about to scream MURDER or something. Anything to get attention. To get me out of here and away from Justin. But I felt that I KNEW Justin. And that I had known him for a long time. I knew that was impossible. I'd never seen the guy before in my life, or did I. . .

A light bulb clicked on in my head. I _had_ seen him before. And just like that, a flashback popped into my brain.

_'Bella! Rachel! Come on! I caught one!' Rebecca called to us. I ran over, realizing that I wasn't eighteen anymore, more like nine or ten. My legs were shorter, and so was my hair. Hmm, maybe I should cut my hair again. . .__  
_

_'Slowpokes! Come on! Hurry!' Rebecca called. She held a fishing pole in her hand, the line being pulled under the water. I reached the spot she was standing, and grabbed on, trying to help her reel in the big fish. Rachel popped up beside us, grabbing a spot of her own. After a few minutes of grunting and yanking, we pulled the fish to shore.__  
_

_'Uncle Billy, Uncle Billy!' I heard myself call. 'Rebecca got one! Come see!' Billy Black came striding up to us: walking. Actually walking. No wheelchair in sight. He reached down to the fish, which was blubbering around in the grass. We laughed. Billy unhooked the hook from the lip of the fish, and carried it away with him. Probably to wait for it to die. It was a big fish, and we'd have a really good dinner tonight, and possibly even tomorrow.__  
_

_Rebecca looked at me, a huge grin on her face. . ._

The flashback faded, and a new picture of Rebecca was in my mind, a more mature one. I looked up at Justin, tears in my eyes. Tears of joy. Justin looked concerned for a moment, and dropped my hand, thinking it was he who had caused them.

"How's Rebecca?" I asked him.

He smiled. "She's great, just great. We're expecting you know."

I got up from the table and gave him a huge hug. Alice glared at me, a confused look on her face. I ignored her. I turned my head so my lips were at Justin's ear.

"Congratulations."

T o B e C o n t i n u e d . . .

**Do you get it? Do ya? Do ya? Do ya?**

**R&R, I accept flames.**


	12. Questions

Bella's POV

I released Justin from my death grip, but kept my hands on his firm shoulders. Wait. . .

He's _cold_.

I jerked back my hands, and then stared into his eyes once more: Green. No, not just green. I saw flecks of gold dance in his irises. He's a vampire. A _good _one too. But then how are they expecting. . .?

Justin tilted his head to one side, looking at me curiously. I was suddenly a little afraid of him. I glanced over at Alice, who was staring at Justin, a look of pure hatred on her face. So she knew him. . . but how? My thoughts were interrupted when the mysterious vampire spoke again.

He had caught Alice's hard stare. "Ehem, uhh, I think I'll go now."

Before I could look up, Justin was gone, weaving through the tables toward the exit. Alice just stared after him, but I wasn't going to let him go that easily. I stood up, pushing my way after him.

"Bella! Where are you going?" Alice called. Her voice was distant, but still filled with questions. I never got to tell her how I knew him to begin with.

"To get some answers!" I shouted back. I was catching up to Justin, and became amazed with how fast I was going. He could only go so fast without causing some sort of questioning, and that was allowing me to catch up.

I passed another table, my foot hooking through the rungs on one of the chairs. I fell to the floor, hearing the wind whoosh out of me.

"Shit," I cursed, after getting the air back through my lungs.

A pair of shoes appeared in front of me, and I looked up, seeing Mike staring back at me.

"Need some help?" he asked.

"Umm, I'd appreciate it. Thanks."

He held out his hand, and I took hold, pulling myself to my feet. After I was standing, and stable, Mike hesitated a little before letting me go. I pulled away, watching his eyes hit the floor, downcast. I smiled weakly, then continued pursuit, leaving Mike behind me.

I reached the front of the pizza shop, and started off down the mall, looking for Justin. I found him standing next to the row of payphones, tapping his foot. Waiting.

I stopped in front of him, bowing over, pausing to catch my breath. He watched me pant for a few seconds, then looked away. The tapping of his foot ceased, and I looked up, seeing his gold specked-brown eyes staring back at mine.

"What do you want?"

T o B e C o n t i n u e d . . .


	13. Some Answers

Bella's POV

I stood up slowly, conserving time to think. What had caused Justin to be like this? He was all nice before, back in the shop. Why did he run away from us?

. . . us.

That was it. Us. Alice. He ran after he caught Alice's gaze. But what did she have to do with anything.

"Well?"

Justin was staring at me still, obviously waiting for a question. I just didn't know what to ask first.

"Well, umm, first, why are you here? And where is Rebecca? And how are you guys 'expecting'? And why isn't she here with you? And how is she married to _you _with all of the crap going on here? And how do you keep your eyes overshadowed like that? And how do you know Alice? Yes, I know you know Alice somehow. And why—"

"Okay, stop, STOP!" He cut me off. Words stopped flowing from my mouth, although I was still speaking them. Trying, to speak them. I reached my hands up to my neck, gaping for air. I must not be breathing. Why else could I not speak? I gasped, and miraculously, the air flowed in. I exhaled, and tried to speak again.

'And why. . .'

Nothing. I was just moving my lips. No sound escaped from them.

For the first time since he cut me off, I looked up at Justin. He was laughing. Why was he laughing!? I couldn't talk for God's sake! His laughter continued, and I glared at him. He was supposed to be nice, like he was earlier.

"Do you get it yet, Bella?" he asked.

I shook my head miserably.

Wait. I paused. I held my finger up, letting him know to give me some time to think about it. He was laughing about this. Why would he unless. . .

"That's your power," I stated. He must have let go on me. Even I was surprised that the words actually came out. "That's your power, because I know what you are. You're a vampire. Just like Carlisle and Esme, and Emmett and Rosalie, and Edward, and Jasper and Alice. And soon to be, me."

I noticed how Justin cringed when I mentioned Alice's name with Jasper's. He still had some questions to answer, and answer fast. I'm sure that Alice would be coming to find me soon.

"How. . . do you know all of that?" he asked slowly.

"For the reasons I just told you. I happen to know seven vampires. Well, vampires I know well. And that are still living. James, Laurent, and Victoria are all dead now. I guess you could count Tanya and her clan too, I sort of know them."

Justin stared at me, his mouth gaping. "So you know, _everything _about us?"

"Umm, I'm not sure us is appropriate. I know about _them, _not you. Are you going to answer my questions or not? Alice will be here soon to catch me with you, and I'm sure you don't want that."

He sighed, then agreed. "You're right. So here goes,

"I'm here because I'm visiting Billy. Well, Rebecca is visiting Billy. I'm not stupid enough to go into a house packed with werewolves, so I just told Becca that I wasn't feeling well, and was going to stay at the hotel. I decided to come get a present for her, and spotted you and. . . well, I'll get to that.

"We're expecting, yes, but it isn't exactly my child. I've told Rebecca about what I am, and she's not afraid of me any longer. She wanted a baby, however, so we went to a sperm donor for help, knowing that I couldn't 'get her pregnant'. That isn't to say we haven't tried. . .

"She's married to me for the same reason you're getting married to Edward. You love him and he loves you. I'm not going to let stupid old traditions get in the way of that, and neither is she. For the record, I'd marry her even if she was a dog. She's just, wonderful. . .

"My eyes are brown because of tinted contacts. Easy as that. Although in the right light, you can still see the gold shine through. I don't drink from humans, only animals like. . . Alice's. . . family."

Justin stopped there, hanging his head down. I put a hand on his shoulder, and he looked up at me.

"And how do you know Alice?" I prompted.

He stared me straight in the eye, and said,

"Because I loved her."

T o B e C o n t i n u e d . . .


End file.
